Into The Fire
by Wolfstar04
Summary: This a little bit book but it is MOSTLY movie. It is my first so please R/R. Rated M for much latter chapters involving violance, betrayal, and minor themes.
1. Prologe

It has been two years since the battle of Notre Dame and the death of the Claude Frollo and still Gypsy's were being mistreated though not as often as they were when he was alive. The new Minister of Justice was also cruel towards them though he gave them proper trials before hanging or burning, and he didn't try to assert his power to control everyone around him like the Minister before him. After the death of Claude Frollo his relatives had been notified and to everyone's relief none of them had stepped forward to claim him or pay respect. This had caused a wide rumor to spread among the townsfolk and Gypsy's: "What if he had no family?"

Of course there were those who waved the rumor aside and started a new one: "His family is too ashamed of him. He after all has shamed the family name an they don't want to show that they had any connection to him."

The date was January first. Five days until the Festival of Fools and everyone was at work preparing for the event. Everything was abuzz and children played in the road. But there was still an air of worry and fear that had been rekindled by a new piece of gossip that had spread through the Gypsy's and a number of the townsfolk. A Frollo was coming to the Festival and they all feared the worst to come of it.


	2. Emeralds and Black Birds

The carriage inched along slowly over the cobble stone street as they made their way towards the Palace of Justice. A young woman no older then eighteen or nineteen stared out the small window in wonder at the people who live in Paris. She was French of course, born into a well off family and raised in the country far from the crowds. She was very intrigued by the brightly dressed people who played crude looking interments and danced for coins.

A scoffing sound caught her attention and she looked away from the entertainers to look at her bitter faced care taker. The older women leand over and yanked the curtains shut.

"Why Mi'Lady you chose to come to this place is beyond me… Gypsy's… Nothing but street filth that will rob you blind and still our children. Murderers , Thieves and Tramps." The girl just shrugged her shoulder and blinked her large green doe like eyes at the older women.

"I am here to experience things outside of home… And I am also here to seek spiritual guidance… And there is no better place to look then Notre Dame, naturally I would have to come to p-"

"I know, I know Mi'Lady Rosa you have to come to Paris to do so… But are you sure that is all?.. I think you are trying to run away from your ar-" The Rosa raised her hand up to silence her care taker.

"Please Emilia don't mention that to me… I do not wish for my mood to be spoiled." Emilia fell silent and bowed her head in apology. Rosa fell silent as well and sat back. After a while the loud, deep, pure sound of Notre Dames bells rung overhead and she guessed that they were in front of the great cathedral. Looking over at Emilia she saw that the older woman was asleep and she took the chance to pull back the curtains ever so slightly to look outside. People were everywhere but what caught her eye was a brightly colored caravan that was surrounded by children who watched intently at a puppet show that was being put on. The carriage had come to a halt do to the traffic and they were close enough for her to see and hear.

"It's Romeo and Juliet…" She breathed. The story was her favorite though the tale was a sad one. She giggled whenever a odd little puppet would jump in and interrupt only to be hit with a stick. The story teller ended the story at the part where Juliet was supposed to drink the tonic that would make her seem dead. The kids groaned in disappointment but still put coins in the story teller's floppy blue hat. Rosa quickly fished a few coins from her little bag and looked back out the curtain.

"Excuse me _Monsieur_!" She called the story teller. He wore a brightly colored jesters outfit with a pink mask. She saw him look up.

Clopin had wrapped up his story a little early today but he was going to finish it tomorrow. He was putting his puppets away when a sweet yet shy voice called out to him. He looked up and looked around at the crowed before he noticed a stalled carriage with a delicate hand hanging out the small window holding a few coins out to him. He looked around before climbing out of his caravan through the window and placed his now empty hat back on his head. He was weary of the carriage but kept his overly joyful façade present as he practically danced toward her.

"For you _Monsieur_…" He heard again her sweet sounding voice and he swept his hat off and she placed the coins in. He smiled and bowed to her in a very low dip.

"Ahhh thank you _Manqué…_ But you didn't see the whole thing _oui_? Why give me such a generous donation?" He said standing from his bow.

"You made the children very happy… That is good enough for me." She said.

Surprised, Clopin stood strait and stared into the small opening of the curtains and almost lost his composure at the sight of a single deep green eye staring back at him. The rest of the young lady's face was hidden so he couldn't see what she looked like. He couldn't help but compare her eyes to that of pure dark emeralds.

"Thank you _Moi Ange_ … Will you come again tomorrow to see the rest _oui_?" He watched the single eye become sad.

"_Non_… I am afraid not… My care taker will never allow me to come and see." The voice was sad now. Clopin frowned and tilted his head a little to the side as he looked at her.

"And why not _madmozel_?" He heard her clear her throat.

"You are Roman_i oui_?.. A Gypsy?" Clopin understood now. "I am so sorry is I have offended you… My _famille_ doesn't like Gypsy's… _Non_ do _moi_ servents…"

"_Non chere_… It is understandable… But where do you stand then?" Clopin asked and the emerald eye blinked at him.

"I think everyone deserves a chance…" She said and the the carriage gave a sudden jerk and it moved forward, leaving Clopin to stand there to stand there with the coins that were given to him and the leaving him to think about her eye, her voice, and her words

Rosa sat back once more, a little sad that her conversation was cut short. She didn't even get to ask the story tellers name. But she could still see his eyes looking at her as the talked. They reminded her of a pair of Black Birds searching for any sign of danger. Despite his jovial appearance he had obviously been very serious about what is happening around him.

She sighed and brushed a strand of loose dark brown hair over her shoulder. She shifted the dark fabric of her black dress and then settled for a quick nap. Her carriage continued to inch forward toward the Palace of Justice.


	3. The Face thats Uglyest

The Palace of Justice was nothing more than a dark castle like structure filled with fear and pain. Rosa stared at the black stones of the massive structure in distaste through her little window of her carriage. Standing out front waiting for them was the new Minister of Justice, Judge Francis Diable. He was a middle aged man with a head on firey red hair and was thickly built. His dark eyes were like ice as he watched them climb out of the carriage.

"Welcome _Madmozel_ Frollo! Hope your trip was pleasant." Judge Diable called when a guard helped her out.

"Merci… My Trip was lovely _Monsieur _Diable. But please call me Rosa…." She said bowing her head politely like she had always been taught.

"Of course… Rosa… Now come along and we will talk about your st-"

"That is a splendid idea because I was hoping to find residence someplace else." Rosa said turning her eyes back on the black stone. She then looked down at her and started to pull at the ends of her dark puffy sleeves. Judge Diable stared at her in slight shock but quickly hid it before clearing his throat.

"Non Madmozel… Your father wished for you to be protected during your stay and despite all better judgment he has paid a hefty some and convinced me to house you here so you can be surrounded by guards at all times… But I am going to tell you that you will have to stay out of trouble on you own because my guards have their own jobs… But here you shall stay none the less."

Rosa felt a deep despair at the thought of staying in such a place. The truth is that she wanted to be free but her family was determined to keep her on a short rope. Even if they made her stay in a place like this.

"… Very well _Monsieur_ Diable." Rosa whispered and he nodded his head in satisfaction at her willingness to comply.

…..

After getting settled and they had had dinner, Rosa rested in her temporary bed for hours wide awake. This place made her uneasy and she hated the restless feeling that nagged at her to run far away from this place and her life. Rosa rolled over and stared at the window to see that a faint line of blue was coloring the horizon and she groaned at the approaching dawn then sat up kicking the heavy blanket from her body. Throwing a dark gray shawl over her pale blue night gown, she made her way to the heavy wooden door and peeked out into the cold corridor. Seeing no one she then made her way through the hall scanning touching and picking up anything that caught her interest before putting it back and continuing on her way. She glanced into every room and out every window.

But by the time she was finished doing this it was still very early and still somewhat dark outside. She had made her was to the lower levels and found behind the final door a stone stair way that led below the Palace. Looking behind her she made her way down the stairs led only by her curiosity. To her horror she stood at the bottom of the stairs and gazed upon the prison. Cells lined the wall and inside she found mostly half-starved dirty bloodied Romani…

She jumped out of her skin when a figure shifted and awoke in the cell closest to her. She stared at him and he at her with fear for a moment then his eyes looked pleading.

"… Please _Madmozel_… Water…" His voice was raspy and dry but she understood. Rosa then felt a hand clasp around her arm before she could do anything and she was spun around to come face to face with Judge Diable.

"_Madmozel _Frollo… What are you doing down here?" His tone was laced with suspicion and his eyes narrowed.

"I… I was just looking around… I couldn't sleep and…"She fell silent and looked down at her feet. He felt his grip on her arm loosen slightly.

"Curiosity is a dangerous thing Miss Rosa… We wouldn't want anything to happen to you." He said and stepped aside for her to pass him and return to her room. She looked over her shoulder at the cells again before running back up the stairs.

_Once a year we throw a party here in town_

_Once a year we turn all Paris upside down_

_Ev'ry man's a king and ev'ry king's a clown_

_Once again it's Topsy Turvy Day_

Clopin sat on top of his caravan inside the Court of Miracles, juggling a few brightly colored balls as he practiced the song he sang every year on the sixth of January.

The court of Miracles was still located in the catacombs but had moved since it had been found by Claude Frollo and a large group of his soldiers the first time around. Now the were hidden once again in the confusing maze of tunnels.

_Hail to the king!_

_Oh, what a king!_

_Girls, give a kiss!_

_We've never had a king like this!_

He threw the balls in the air and did a hand stand. The bells on his outfit jingled in the prosses.

_And it's the day we do the things that we deplore_

_On the other three hundred and sixty-four_

_Once a year we love to drop in_

_Where the beer is…. never_

He trailed off and fell on his back with a loud 'oomf'. He stared at the stone ceiling of the court of miracles with a deep frown. He couldn't quiet focus because of a bit of unsettling gossip that had reached his ears… A Frollo has in fact arrived at the Palace of Justice and he felt a dark cloud dampening his jovial mood. His puppet popped into his line of vision and he heaved a sigh.

'What is wrong Clopin?' He spoke for his puppet in a high pitched voice.

"A member of the Frollo family has taken residence at the Palace of Justice… I am not happy at the thought of another one of them…" He growled to the puppet.

'Well the Festival is four days away Clopin so hurry and be happy!'

"Yes yes you silly boy… I know." He shoved the puppet away and thought for a moment. He listened to his people practice and laugh and chastise their children. The words of the mysterious girl echoed in his mind: 'Everyone deserves a chance.'

She had said to him. He scoffed and rolled over onto his side. If she had met Claude Frollo she would change her mind faster than he could change his outfits. He wondered if this new Frollo was as bitter faced and ugly as Claude… A cruel smile spread across his face as a just as cruel idea came to him. He then sang loud and clear in a joyful manner.

_For the face that's ugliest will be the King of Fools!_


	4. Le Ange

After that morning, Rosa had been going down to see the prisoners as much as she could and sneaking extra food to them. The Romani who had spoken to her that first time became a quick friend. His name was Pierre, a very common name but still.

He often asked if he was an angel but she found to be an odd complement considering how plain she looked. She had long soft yet dull brown hair and large dark green doe like eyes. Her skin was oddly pale and her cheeks were littered with dark little speckles. She was small in build as well and to top everything she had a slightly round face do to the baby fat that she never seemed to have lost, which made her look even younger.

Today was the day before the Feast of Fools and most of the guards and the Minister were out. Rosa sat at the bars of the cell breaking a loaf of bread into pieces and passing them through to Pierre who then passed it out to the others.

"I am so sorry… It's not much but it's all I could get." She said sadly. Pierre shook his head and smiled at her.

"_Non_!.. _Non _it is more than enough… But…" He fell silent as he passed the rest of the bread out. Rosa winked at him and smiled as she handed him the last of the bread. She stood and quickly left the Romani in a state of confusion. He shrugged and bit into his share of bread. Pain erupted in his jaw and he spat it back out. A 'tink' sound caught his attention and he stared at the ground to see what looked like a piece of metal. He reached over and picked it up and found it to be a key. Joy flooded through him as he gripped it in between his hands and sent a silent prayer to the lord in thanks for sending one of his angels to free them…

…

Rosa sat in her room working on her very special outfit for the Feast of Fools. She made it from a patch work of dull dark colors of black and purple. She had a mask that looked like the face of a crow hidden under her bed as well. She had to keep it hidden or Emilia would burn it saying that she couldn't attend the feast. She felt that dressing in such a manner was her only chance at attending the festival without Minister Diable recognizing her.

With a sigh she put her sewing down and looked out her window. She stared toward the ground and smiled when she saw figures running about, diving into bushes for cover before taking off at a run toward town. She felt happy at seeing the Romani free.

...

Pierre ran as fast as he could with his comrades away from the Palace of Justice and strait to town where they promptly split into a number of smaller groups and went separate ways to make it harder to catch them all in case they were recognized. Pierre and his group were able to slip into a tavern without anyone noticing and then sneak into the store room where they took one of the many secret passage ways that led underneath Paris. Once underground they still didn't stop until they were knee deep in the filthy waters of the catacombs. Pierre and his group came to a halt in the darkness and he then shouted out.

"Hello?.. Galfza! It is _Moi_! Pierre!.. Galfza!" He waited for a moment. Listening to the darkness to see if he could hear any movement, torches blazed to life to reveal the skulls decorating the walls around them. But what he focused on was the men surrounding them, dressed like skeletons. One stepped forward removing his mask and smiled at Pierre in joy as he pulled him into a rough hug.

"Pierre… Brother you live!" He was over joyed.

"_Oui_ Galfza I live. And I am free once more!… A few more days an no doubt I would be dead" The two released each other and stared at each other. " I must tell you about her my brother!.. You must hear about _Le ange_!"

"_Ange_?" Galfza looked at his brothers companions who nodded and smiled.

"_Oui mon ange_!" Pierre obtained a dreamy look on his face. _" Le ange_ Rosa. She sat us free…"

A loud uproar was taking over the Court of Miracles when news of Pierres and the others return spread. Pierre told and told and retold the story of the girl who he called '_Le père cadeau_'. Or as others called her '_ciel spécial ange_'. But there was one who had yet to discover the happy news for he wasn't among them. The one to have yet hear the tale was the King of Gypsys himself.

Clopin was in the square putting on a puppet show for the children like always. Today the story was about a lion and a princess. Everything was going fine until he caught sight of some guards coming his way. With that he wrapped up the story with a quick sorry to the children and packed the puppets away quickly before took off.

"Halt Gypsy!" They shouted and took chase. Clopin rounded a corner and wiggled his way into a very small space between two buildings. The guards ran right past him without noticing him.

Clopin chuckled and removed himself from the cramped space. He turned and went the opposite way the two bumbling guards went and went back to the main street. Pausing next to a stand selling apples he eyed the fruit for a moment before grabbing one. The vendor glared at him and watched Clopin as he reached into a pouch and produced two coins and gave them to the vendor. Clopin tilted his hat and smiled to the three girls who were obviously the vendors daughters and they giggled as he walked by them and he bit the apple that would serve as his lunch for the day.

Walking farther down the street he came to the bakers and slipped inside the kitchens. There was only one person in there cleaning bowls that had been used to make that afternoons bread. They were obviously Gypsy, with the tanned skin black hair and large golden hoops in their ears.

The Gypsy looked up at Clopin and nodded. He produced a large loaf from under a upturned bowl and gave it to Clopin as he passed by. They just traded glances but it was enough as Clopin went into the storage room and vanished. The Gypsy looked around and quickly closed the door before going back to his work of cleaning.

Clopin walked through the catacombs whistling to himself as he went. Once he was knee deep in the filthy water he called out to the guards who should have been there but were not. He looked around suspiciously but continued onward toward the court. Once he reached it he threw his arms out and called.

"Honey I'm Hooome!"

No response.

Everyone was more interested in something that wasn't their King. Clopin frowned and shouted again, this time getting his subjects attention.

"Whats going on?" He shouted noticing that all the guards who should have been in the catacombs were among the crowd.

"Clopin! They are all back! Pierre and all the others!" A Gypsy girl shouted. "Pierre says that an _ange_ saved them!"

"_Ange_?" Clopin said and moved forward to see the group of Romani in question. Pierre was in the middle of the group his dark skin tinged with an obvious blush. Clopin called him and turned around and walked back into the catacomb. Pierre followed him silently. Clopin then demanded for the larger male to retell the story one last time.

Pierre told the story and Clopin noticed how he spoke fondly of the girl that he called Rosa. One feature that caught his attention was how he described her eyes to be like dark emeralds. At the end of the story Clopin snorted and waved his hand like he was trying to dispel the story.

"Pierre… I highly doubt it was an angel who saved you… After all since when did heaven send one of their own to assist us?.. They didn't do so when Claude Frollo was slaughtering us… _Non_ you should give up on such foolish beliefs." Clopin crossed his arms bitterly as he thought about the pain he and his people endured. "There is no way that this girl was an _ang_-"

"I am sorry my King but I won't stop believing just because you have…" Pierre grunted and turned away and went back into the Court, leaving a disgruntled Gypsy King behind him in the dark. Clopin ground his teeth in annoyance. He HATED being interrupted. But one thing he really hated was the thought that some outsider had helped his people were he couldn't…


	5. Topsy Turvy Revenge

It was January sixth! Today was the day! It was the Feast of Fools!

Rosa could hardly hold in her excitement as she waited ever so patiently for her keeper to fall asleep for her afternoon nap. Once she was sure she wouldn't get caught, Rosa slipped out of her room with her costume hidden beneath her skirts, and made her way through the halls down the stone stairs and out the massive doors that had been left open so that the guards could come and go freely. Quietly she made her way to the stables where she then stripped herself of her dress and, with some difficulty, preceded to wrap her chest as tightly as she could before slipping her dark jesters outfit on. Once her cloths were in place and she was sure no one would recognize her to be a girl she pulled her hair up and twisted it into a knot before slipping her black hat on and placing her crow beaked mask on her face. Once she made sure that the outfit was perfect once more she started down the stable doors looking at the horses until she found one she knew was fast enough to get her to the festival and back without a problem and one that she recognized from her childhood. Her uncles black horse, Snowball…. She never knew why he named the horse that but oddly enough it fit the black steed.

Once she got the horse to take its reins she pulled it out of the stable with some difficulty. The horse never really listened to anyone but her uncle but she couldn't take any of the guard horses because they would definitely notice them missing… She was now wondering if they would notice the old ministers horse missing to now.

Once out of the stable she climbed on its bare back and gave it a firm kick to move the horse forward. Of course Snowball didn't do it quietly like she hoped. Instead he reared and gave a frightful bellow before giving a few bucks and then jolting forward into a run towards town.

Half way to town Rosa had been able to get control of the angry animal and they cantered through the streets. She couldn't help but notice that people steered clear of Snowball and she began to think that it hadn't been a good idea to use the large black horse. She just kept riding looking for the festival but all she saw were a few booths and a stage but that was it. No shows no dancing and no singing….. Did she miss it?

Rosa heaved a sigh and was about to turn around when the street was then flooded with people dressed in dark hooded cloaks. She could feel Snowball move under her and hear as he stamped his foot as the cloaked figures raised their voices.

_Come one, come all!  
>Leave your loops and milking stools<br>Coop the hens and pen the mules_

Rosa tried digging her foot into the horse and get him to move forward and out of the way, but all he did was rear slightly and canter in a circle.

_Come one, come all!  
>Close the churches and the schools<br>It's the day for breaking rules  
>Come and join the feast of ...<em>

Rosa gasped as small bits of colored paper started to rain down and banners of colors unfurled and a brightly colored man that she recognized to be the story teller slid out from between the legs of one of the cloaked figures and shouted at the top of his lungs: _FOOLS!_ He then began running and jumping around singing and laughing as he did.

_Once a year we throw a party here in town_

He did a flip and jumped as high as he could and landed on the large black steed behind Rosa and stood on his hand as he sang.

_Once a year we turn all Paris upside down_

He flipped over onto his feet and withdrew a few balls from his outfit and juggled them as the hooded figures threw off their dark attire to show that they wore brightly colored costumes underneath. They marched past them as Clopin threw the balls into the crowed and then jumped ahead of the costumed crowed.

_Ev'ry man's a king and ev'ry king's a clown  
>Once again it's Topsy Turvy Day<em>

Clopin had taken note of the 'other' jester when he arrived and the familiar black horse…. Frollos horse. His eyes narrowed behind his mask but he still kept his jovial outlook as he sang his song and jumped around and messed with a people. But his target now was the other jester… _Monsieur Frollo_. He practically hissed the name in his head.

_It's the day the devil in us gets released  
>It's the day we mock the prig and shock the priest<br>Ev'rything is topsy turvy at the Feast of Fools!_

Rosa had abandoned the horse after a moment and joined the crowd. She had seen Minister Diable's carriage and she decided that hiding in the crowed was better than staying on the horse.

_Ev'ryone is acting crazy  
>Dross is gold and weeds are a bouquet<br>That's the way on Topsy Turvy Day_

Everything was mayhem and she was soon lost in the celebration and was laughing and singing along with the crowed. Many people offered her ale and beer but she turned it away politely each time.

_Beat the drums and blow the trumpets_

A thin fingered hand wrapped around her wrist tightly and she was jerked sharply away from a puppet stand and found herself being spun around by the story teller.

_Join the bums and thieves and strumpets  
>Streaming in from Chartres to Calais<em>

_Scurvy knaves are extra scurvy  
>On the sixth of "Januervy"<em>

Clopin noticed how small the young Frollo's wrists were and he could see the large grin just below the crow beaked mask. But he shoved that aside as he released the younger man and sang with the crowed as he vanished into the crowed leaving the Frollo to join the crowed once more.

_All because it's Topy Turvy Day!_

Rosa looked around trying to find the story teller but couldn't find him amongst the bright colors the swirled around her. She then heard him again and she began jumping up and down to try and see over the heads. He was on the stage!

_Come one, come all!  
>Hurry, hurry, here's your chance<br>See the myst'ry and romance  
>Come one, come all<br>See the finest girl in France  
>Make an entrance to entrance<br>Dance la Esmeralda  
>Dance!<em>

A loud bang and he was gone in a swirling cloud of colored smoke. A women with dark skin and raven colored hair replaced him and Rosa despratly tried to see over the crowed.

Clopin stood hided near the stage searching for the young Frollo and found him trying to shimmy up a pole, only to slip back down and give up the attempt. He watched Frollo shove his way through the crowd to the front to watch Esmeralda dance.

Rosa was amazed by the Gypsy women and wished beyond anything that she was as beautiful as she was. The dance came to an end and Clopin quickly took his place next to Esmeralda and took note of the young Frollo next to the stage.

_Here it is, the moment you've been waiting for  
>Here it is, you know exactly what's in store<br>Now's the time we laugh until our sides get sore  
>Now's the time we crown the King of Fools!<br>So make a face that's horrible and frightening  
>Make a face as gruesome as a gargoyle's wing<br>For the face that's ugliest will be the King of Fools!  
>Why?<br>_

_Topsy turvy!_

_Ugly folk, forget your shyness  
><em>

Clpoin grabbed ahold of the young Frollo and yanked him onto the stage while Esmeralda pulled a few others up on stage as well.

_Topsy turvy!_

_You could soon be called Your Highness!_

One by one the masks started to come off and Rosa was panicking as she tried to jump off the stage but the story teller wouldn't have it. The smile on his face wasn't the fun jovial one he had on earlier. Instead it was cruel looking and it sent chills down her spin. But she couldn't care less about that she was more worried about being seen by Minister Diable. She was supposed to be back at the Palace of Justice and she didn't want to be caught! If she was caught then he would send word back to her family and she desperately didn't want her mother to know!

_Put your foulest features on display_

Esmeralda came to her and reached up to remove her mask and hat but Rosa knocked her hands down and they stared at each other. Esmeralda tried again only to have her hands slapped away again. Now Rosa's full attention was on the Gypsy women and she wasn't aware of the story teller behind her until it was too late. His gloved hands gripped her hat and mask as he shouted out._  
><em>  
><em>Be the king of Topsy Turvy Day!<em>

Clopin yanked the hat and mask off and to him everything seemed to move in slow motion as a large mass of brown hair flew from the hat and fanned out over the young Frollo's shoulders. The owner of the hair spun around and Clopins chest tightened as his black eyes met the emerald green eyes of the young 'women' before him. The eyes of the women hidden behind the curtain of the carriage and the eyes described by Pierre… The eyes of not a _Monsieur _Frollo… But of a _Madmozel_ Frollo. Clopin hadn't been aware that everything was silent until the women in front of him struck him across the face and the sound of skin on skin resounded across the square. Clopins head had snapped to the side and his face stung but the shock had yet to fade as an angry voice split the silence.

" _mon Dieu_! _Madmozel _Frollo!" It was the voice of Minister Diable. The brown haired green eyed women in front of Clopin didn't waste time in jumping from the stage and disappearing into the crowed. " Rosa! Rosa!... Rosa Frollo get back her at once!" Clopin didn't know what he was watching as guards vanished into the crowed after the young lady…

The Festivall was ruined and Clopin made his way off the stage and hid behind it as muttering slowly filled the air as the crowed finally came out of its own state of shock. The whole point of what he had done was to make a fool of the relative of Claude Frollo and crown him the King of Fools… But had he known that 'he' was a 'she'…

"_Une femme?... Une Dame et j'ai fait un fou de Her... mon Dieu ce que je fais?_" Clopin groaned. He was disgusted with himself.

Rosa had been able to hide from the guards and slip inside Notre Dame… Once she was sure she was alone she sunk to the ground with her back against the wall and placed her head in her hands… She cried in embarrassment and anger.

"_Ce fou des fous... _That horrid, horrid man_._" She sobbed as she thought back to the story teller… The man she still had yet to learn the name of.


	6. Stay In Notre Dame pt1

**I would like to extend my thanks to my new fan TheElegantFarie for her support for this story. I may revise this chap a little latter though**.

Rosa didn't know how long she sat there for. Maybe a few hours or so before she was jolted out of her self-pity by a loud clap of lightning.

She looked up at the ceiling high above and listened for the sound of the festival but only heard the low rumbling of thunder. No light came into Notre Dame from the great window far above. Rosa wondered if Minister Diable's men were still searching for her and if he had already sent word to her family about this.

Rosa looked away from the ceiling and pushed herself onto her hands and knees and stood, feeling just how stiff her body was from staying in one position for so long. Slowly she moved forward as she studied the stone walls around her, taking it all in and listening to the muttered prayers of those who prayed around her. She looked down at herself and studied the dark fabric of her costume and wondered if she was properly dressed to be here. Surely god didn't care about how you are dressed right?... At least that was what she believed.

She stopped before the statue of Mary and baby Jesus as she put her hands together and thought. She never knew what to pray about and she knew that other people prayed mostly for themselves or for their families. But her family didn't need anything they had enough… And she didn't want anything that she couldn't get on her own without troubling God for as long as she worked hard for it. Though in some ways she believed God still helped her in some small ways. She didn't want money, she didn't want glory. Then what should she ask for?... Nothing she guessed.

She then decided to think about the events that had taken place since she arrived in Parris to escape her…. A shudder ran up her spine at the thought that her care taker had been spot on about her reasons to coming here. She rubbed her figures together and listened to the muttering around her and watched the archdeacon move around the cathedral lighting candles that had gone out. She then studied the people who prayed and found that a number of them wore old frayed and faded cloths that showed how poor they were. Others seemed pale or a little sick. Then there were the ones dressed in nicer clothing showing their wealth. She turned back to the

Clopin was waiting for Pierre in the door way of Notre Dame impatiently as he carried a few leftover banners and drapes from the festival that had been left to be ruined in the rain. Clopin wouldn't pass up a chance for new fabric and he was sure the women back at the Court of Miracles would be grateful for them. Pierre's large form came lumbering up the steps with the last of the drapes in his arms and they stood there looking at the lighting that flashed overhead and the sheets of rain that was beginning to pour over the buildings and empty streets. After a moment Pierre looked at the Gypsy King and cleared his throat.

"It's raining a bit… If we try going home in this everything will be ruined and we would have nothing to bring back." He was right and Clopin had been thinking the same thing. "Should we… Go inside and wait it out?" Clopin didn't answer as he turned and looked at the great door before him… He loved Notre Dame but out of spite for 'God' he never went in… But he very well couldn't wait out here until the storm let up. And while they had been collecting everything they had spotted a number of guards who were still looking for the girl in the streets… The guards avoided the great cathedral because after the whole 'war against Notre Dame' fiasco it didn't look good when they got to close.

"We will wait it out…" He finally said and Pierre was more than happy to yank the doors open and enter. Clopin followed him in and found a corner somewhere away from the prayers. Pierre on the other hand followed Clopin and dropped his load next to the Gypsy King before wandering over to the Prayers and joining them… Clopin shook his head and snorted before closing his eyes. Why pray to someone who will never answer you?

Rosa had finally decided to pray just to talk to God. After all that was all she wanted right now. It was to talk. Stepping back a little she clasped her hands in front of her and knelt down along with the others.

_We pray for blessings  
>We pray for peace<br>Comfort for family, protection while we sleep  
><em>-

Clopin jumped a little when someone cleared his throat and he looked up to see the archdeacon standing over him with a slight frown at the Gypsy.

"Is there something troubling you?" He said and Clopin snorted at the question.

"I am a Gypsy in your cathedral and that is the only thing you think to say?" Clopin bitterly snapped. The archdeacon shook his head and waved his hand about indicating the walls and statue as he spoke.

"This place is not mine but our holy fathers… All his children are welcome here no matter who they are. After all this place is where they seek guidance and ask for his blessing and help." He said to the disgruntled Gypsy and Clopin shook his head.

"For a long time I have asked for help for my people and never once have my prayers been answered… Why should I believe in a God that never helps his children when they suffer at the hands of others?" Clopin threw the question at the archdeacon with venom but the old man didn't flinch away.

"I cannot truly answer that for you I am afraid… But maybe you can find the answer yourself somehow… After all our lord works in ways no one could hope to understand… But he does so for a reason…" The old man said as he finished lighting a candle and went to work on the other side of the cathedral. Clopin shook his head and leaned back against the wall and stared at the ceiling and listened to the silence.

_We pray for healing, for prosperity  
>We pray for Your mighty hand to ease our suffering<br>All the while, You hear each spoken need  
>Yet love is way too much to give us lesser things<em>

He turnned his head slightly toward the prayers and listened to the words that were being spoken quietly but loud enough that he was a little surprised that no one else thought to tell the person singing to be quiet.

_'Cause what if your blessings come through raindrops  
>What if Your healing comes through tears<br>What if a thousand sleepless nights are what it takes to know You're near  
>What if trials of this life are Your mercies in disguise<br>_

Clopin sat a little straight and leaned to the side to see if he could locate the person but a pillar was obstructing his view and he silently cursed it. He stood and looked over to the archdeacon, who had his back to him, before slowly and quietly walked towards the prayers. Pierre was the closest to hime because the larger man had chosen a spot behind everyone else. The larger Gypsy didn't seem to notice Clopin because he was to focused on his pray and Clopin felt a little jelouse in Pierre's unwavering faith.

_We pray for wisdom  
>Your voice to hear<br>We cry in anger when we cannot feel You near  
>We doubt your goodness, we doubt your love<br>As if every promise from Your Word is not enough  
>All the while, You hear each desperate plea<br>And long that we'd have faith to believe_

Clopin kept walking forward, studying every person as he went. He could feel his chest tighten as the words continued to drift through the air as if answering his earlier question. She stopped when he was close to reaching the statue of Mary with the young Jessus and his heart felt like it dropped into his stomach when he saw the young Frollo girl kneeling before the statue. She still wore her costume and he could only assume that she had been hiding here since his cruel joke. Clopin could feel his eyes sting as her words stuck a nerve.

_What if my greatest disappointments  
>Or the aching of this life<br>Is the revealing of a greater thirst this world can't satisfy  
>What if trials of this life<br>The rain, the storms, the hardest nights  
>Are your mercies in disguise<em>

Rosa finished and silently thanked God for listening before standing and backing up a few step, not looking away from the statue until she backed into someone that was behind her. She turned around to say sorry but froze when she saw the brightly dressed story teller standing before her. He also seemed a little shocked but opened his mouth to say something. She felt her anger toward him mount and boil over and she did the first thing that came to her by instinct.

Clopin was taken in by her large green eyes and was fumbling with his words when the guilt from what he did to her rushed back. He opened his mouth to speak but didn't get the chance as her hand made contact with his face for the second time that day. But much much harder since not only did his head turn to the side but he stumbled backwards to keep his balance. Most of the people praying had stopped to see what had happened and Clopin inwardly cursed them. So they keep praying when someone is praying as loudly as she had been but when someone gets slapped they stop to watch. Shaking his head he turned to look at her but she wasn't standing there anymore and he quickly looked around to catch sight of her vanishing around a pillar and he quickly moved to follow her. He waved his hand at Pierre to signal for him to stay before vanishing behind the pillar himself.

Rosa had bolted up the first staircase she saw and tried hiding there in the stair well hoping that the story teller didn't come after her but was disappointed when she heard footsteps and saw his shadow on the wall. She turned to keep going up the stairs but felt a hand close around her wrist, keeping her from running away. She sucked in air to scream but he pushed her hand to her mouth to muffle it.

"No need for that _Madmozel_ I do not mean you any harm… I am going to let you go now and we are going to talk like calmly and quietly…" He removed his hands from her and held them up as she gained another step higher so she was eye to eye with him. "I would like to give you my deepest apo-" He didn't finish as his face was stricken once more. Only this time he bit his tongue… Something told him this was going to be a long stay at Notre Dame…


End file.
